The Pet
by Yautjapet1313
Summary: I'm a very busy person right now with Repo The Genetic Opera stuff and school. So updates won't happen for awhile. For all you new readers out there: Basically a story where a human female is taken as a pet.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again…I'm sorry, really I am. I've once again brought back an old story. The Pet, yes that's right; the story that people did and didn't like. Well, too bad for the people who didn't like it. It's back and very different; same story line though. Let's hope this is better than its predecessors. Well, here it is the newest version of the Pet…enjoy!

Errol She doesn't own this freaking' character. Predator is owned by the Fox Corporation. At least we want to think that. Don't sue…she's poor and pathetic.

A dark figure pushed a button on its arm band and a hologram appeared.

"Did you receive my last transmission?"

"Yes, and I shall be able to carry out your request in one earth moon cycle. I shall contact you when I have what you want. Are you still sure you can keep the creature quiet once it gets here? I don't want any of the Arbitrators coming after me."

"Yes, yes, we know all about your pathetic need to be hidden. If there is any trouble collecting the specimen then I shall pay you extra. Just make sure it isn't damaged, understood?"

"Yes, of course. Till' the cycle ends, over and out."

The figure shut of the hologram and disappeared through a sliding door.

Earth: 2006 

"Oh gods! I cannot be late for the deadline. This'll be the second time and I'll get cut from the team…calm down Risa. It's only…Oh shit! Twenty minutes until its due!"

Risa scrambled about her messy studio and found what she was looking for. It was an old project that she had made in one of her weird sleepless moods. The project was a large sketch of a small child in a room full of serpentine creatures; the child was standing with a smile and open arms. It seemed to Risa that the child was standing like that for a reason, as if to say, 'I'm ready and willing'.

Risa came to her senses and grabbed her Invader Zim messenger bag and ran through the door. A lone cat awoke from within the building and looked at its rushed and worried master.

Later 

"Risa! What is your excuse this time? You're late and without the project! This is the second time this week! What am I going to do with you?" The old woman sighed and looked at Risa with a tired face. Risa twitched involuntarily and she was on the brink of shouting an excuse, but she had none. The others in her group sighed too and seemed to fear for her. She would more than likely lose her job because of this error. The old woman rubbed her forehead and spoke again.

"Risa,…I am sorry but in this certain line of work we cannot have room for inadequacy. I am going to have to fire you. You have the rest of today to take all your stuff with you. I don't ever want to see your face again. Understood?"

Risa was fuming, never had she been fucked over like this before. She had only been late once before! This was not right in her mind, and she was going to let the old bag how she felt.

That's when the old bag chose to have a heart attack.

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry it's so short…I should have the next chapter up within a day or two…until then!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I have good news! This chapter is longer than the last! Well, we last left poor Risa in the presence of a dead boss. Before that we listened in on a pair of mysterious persons and their strange transmission. Who are they? What is it that is going to be picked up and transported? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator, I do however own this story line and the made up characters…Don't sue I'm only a young one… (Actually I'm not that young.)

"Risa! Look what you've done! You gave the poor old woman a heart attack! All she did was fire you for your insubordination! You better stay until the police come."

One of her group members was talking to her but she wasn't listening. Instead she was blocking everything that was said to her. Risa turned tail and ran with her messenger bag out the door. She had fled, in fear of being accused of 'murder'. Even though a heart attack is considered a natural cause of death, she didn't want to be blamed.

The security guards working at the building looked at her strangely but were too lazy to pursue her. Risa screeched to a halt at the cross walk and impatiently waited for the light to turn. The minute she had to wait seemed to drawl on forever, when it passed she sighed and ran the rest of the way home.

(On a building somewhere nearby) A large figure was currently watching its chosen prey, cloaked and waiting. It saw its prey on the move and followed on the roofs. Soon the prey came to a halt and entered a small housing unit. The figure climbed down and watched from one of the windows. Inside the prey was pacing back and forth. 'I wonder what's wrong with it.'

(Back to Risa) "Shit! ShitwhatamIgonnado! I killed her! Well, technically I didn't, but shit!" Risa was pacing back and forth while her cat tried to rub against her legs. The cat got frustrated and tripped up its' owner. Risa fell with a thud on top of all her art supplies. She landed especially hard on the paint tubes, which squirted paint on her. She looked up and was emotionless for a moment. Then her cat tried to get pet, but only served to remind Risa who tripped her. She got angry and grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck and looked it in the eyes. The cat in return did its best to look innocent.

"You! Don't you think I'm already upset enough? You and your selfishness, I wonder now how I have never thrown you outside?" As if in response to this, the cat gave Risa the big kitten look. Risa wavered and gave in. She held the cat in the proper position and pet its white fur. The cat purred and mewled, having finally gotten what it wanted.

"It's because you are so adorable that I haven't thrown you out. Now…outside for you!"

Risa opened the window and dropped the cat on the balcony. The cat looked at her with a twinge of anger and was off. Risa gazed through the window and realized she had been pacing for more than a few hours. The day had begun to change to night, and Risa's belly grumbled to be fed. She had remembered now that she hadn't even eaten breakfast, much less lunch. So, she set off to find food outside of her living space.

(On the roof) The looming hunter was about to go off and find something to preoccupy its' time when its' prey had finally come out of its' living quarters. 'Finally, I can get this operation done and over with.' The hunter thought to itself. It followed the girl again until she came to a stop at a local pizza parlor. There the hunter waited for its prey once more.

(Inside the pizza parlor) Risa was starved and picked the first thing that looked good. The waiter came and took her order, which left her to deal with her thoughts. 'Jeese, what am I going to do? I lost my job and my boss is dead. All I have now are my savings, house and cat. Soon, though I won't even have those. I have to find another job, but somewhere far away. Maybe, nah…wouldn't happen.' But whatever she had wanted might be unraveling right before her very eyes.

Sorry! I couldn't write any more! I promised I would post today and now, I have run out of time. My brother and step dad are coming to my house and I won't have time to type. Then I have school…but when I can I will be writing. I promise! Expect another chapter sometime next week! Sorry this isn't any longer…bye! Oh…don't forget to read and review please! All comments from all people are appreciated…except flamers. They will be haunted…bye! (again)


	3. Chapter 3

It's me again! Thanks for the reviews its greatly appreciated. I really hope you guys don't get bored with this…not to worry though. This chapter actually has some action! Plus, the thing that has been talked about for the last two chapters…is going to be happening in this one! Yippee…oh and please stop giving me hyper-n00bish comments. I like reviews…but these are just giving me headaches. I have to be able to read what you're typing to understand why you like my story. Thanks…but please continue reading at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own predator or its' affiliates. Don't sue me.

(After dining) Risa had finally gotten her food and she ate hastily. She paid and left, but she didn't head home. Instead she called a friend and walked to her house. They greeted each other and sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee each. The friend rested her hand on Risa's and sighed.

"Girl, you need to slow down and stop thinking about whatever has happened today. It'll only serve to worry you more than it already has. Would you like to share the events with me? Or do you want to watch something on my new TV?"

Risa laughed a bit and looked her friend in the eyes. She shook her head and took a sip if the fresh coffee. Once that was done and over she sighed again and started telling her friend about what had transpired earlier.

"Well Elsie, honestly it's not all my fault really. The old bag just up and had a heart attack at the worst possible time there is. First she fired me and as soon as I opened my mouth to retaliate, she convulsed and her ticker stopped ticking. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I, for some reason, felt I would be blamed for the death of my own boss. So, how about we watch something on the tube?"

Elsie grabbed the remote and skimmed through the channels until they agreed on watched the Queer as Folk show. They loved it, and so they lost themselves in the story, losing track of the time in the process.

(On Elsie's roof) The hunter was getting irritated and just wanted to finish the job. The cycle was soon to end and it still hadn't gotten what was needed to be retrieved. It shifted and watched the two females inside; they were watching a show about a bunch of males, who seemed to be in love. A thing that was frowned upon in its' culture. Males being mates were oddities and not to be talked to. Still, it was not unheard of anyways. The hunter drifted to thoughts of it's' homeland and lost itself in it's' thoughts.

The females had stopped watching their show and were now getting into a vehicle called a car and were now driving to what could only be the prey's own housing unit. The hunter got up, stretched and continued its trek to the prey's house.

(At Risa's house) "Okay Risa…you can stay at my place but you only have an hour before I want you back at my place and ready to watch; 'The 40-year old virgin' How's that sound?"

"Elsie…I'll be there, unless by some miraculous reason I get taken away by the 'coppers'. Yaaargh…they'll never catch me! Yeah…just be ready with those tubs of ice cream ok?"

With that Risa shut the door to her house and went to pack stuff for her week long visit. She grabbed her messenger bag and stuffed it chalk full of toiletries and extra clothes. Then she grabbed her portfolio and some various art supplies; including her famous three-hundred paged sketch book she had recently bought. She was ready and so she walked out her house, locked up and set off to her friend's house.

Her head was full of things the two of them would do together and was hoping she and Elsie could do a collaboration piece. With Risa's horror yet tranquil style and Elsie's cutesy yet evil style; they could create one work of art that would rock the art would forever. Or so she thought, little did she know Risa's 'hunter' was silently waiting, cloaked and ready, for her to turn one last corner.

All of a sudden in a short flurry of movement, Risa was gone and at least to the naked eye she was. If anyone had been watching in infrared vision goggles, they would have seen a huge, colossal, eight foot tall humanoid snatch the woman in a net making her and itself invisible.

(Nearing a cloaked ship) Risa was struggling and trying to see what was going on, but all she could she was pitch black. She could feel some type of netting, which held her in a fetal position. Risa was getting cramped and somewhat claustrophobic so she tried to scream. It seemed useless though since it echoed back to her full force. The hunter felt her frequent movement and shook the netting until she stopped. The hunter and Risa were nearing a ship, the hunter's ship to be exact. The hunter set the netting down for a moment to push in a code to unlock the hatch and let them in. Once the hunter and Risa were safely inside, the hatch shut again and started to depart the Earth.

HAHAHAHA! It is done! And it's early too! I do hope you guys like this chapter more than the others and you bare with me while I continue this epic story. Yeah…that sounded better in my head. Whatever…you guys know the drill! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!...Flamers will be haunted.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Good gods! I nearly forgot about this story! I apologize. I'm at school actually and I'm trying to write this chapter quickly. I do hope you all enjoy it and continue reading it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the yautjan race, only the individual personalities and human characters.**_

Risa struggled to breath in the stifling bag that contained her. Her breath quickened and her good oxygen was being replaced by the stale air she was exhaling. She started to panic, not knowing where she was or why she had been taken away. Tears streamed down her red face and snot dribbled toward her lips. She whimpered and found her voice, immediately screaming as loud as she could. Her senses were dulling and she couldn't stop her screaming. Her body convulsed and she scratched futilely at the bag.

"HEY! LET ME OUT! YOU SICK FUCK! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! PEOPLE WILL COME LOOKIN' FOR ME!"

Her throat burned from the effort to scream. She wanted to know what was going on, she wanted better air, to be freed. She thrashed around a bit more and felt the ground shaking. The dulled thumping of heavy footsteps came closer and closer by the second. She screamed one last time and the bindings were taken off, letting the bag slip off around her. She looked up angrily; ready to scream in the kidnapper's face. Her throat went dry and her body frozen in sheer terror.

Towering above her was a creature unlike anything she'd seen on Earth. The monster had four mandibles and thick wiry hair that looked suspiciously like metal tubing. Its eyes were a menacing fire red with small pupils, deep set into a hard, intimidating face. Its' lower mandibles clicked together in an almost curiously agitated way. Risa shuddered and wasn't sure if she should flee or wait for it to kill her. It reached down to grab her by the shoulders but her instincts kicked in and the creature was left standing slightly dumbfounded.

Risa's body reacted without her consent and she was soon running down corridors that lead all over. She dodged into the farthest room she could find and slammed the door without a second look. When she turned around she was met with strange, disturbing sights. There were cages everywhere, with all sorts of creatures that she couldn't identify. They hollered ad screeched, making so much noise she had to hold her ears. Risa couldn't stand the sounds any longer and made her way through the room to a door on the other end. The door slid open with a bit of trouble, leaving her with even more out of breath.

Risa gasped.

_**Wooooooooo! Cliffhanger babeh...sorry though; I ran out of time. I'll try to type up more later.**_


End file.
